Love Me, Don't Love Me
by FluffywithKyusung
Summary: Yesung menyangka bahwa kehidupannya dengan Super Junior setelah menyelesaikan wamilnya akan normal seperti sebelumnya. Namun ternyata sangkaannya ini salah/ KYUSUNG FIC everyone!/ CHAP2 UPDATE/ Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1, He loves me? Really?

Love Me, Don't Love Me Chapter 1

Brought To You by : FluffywithKyuSung

Rated : T

Main : Cho Kyuhyun & Kim Yesung (KyuSung, The Eternal lovely couple), Other Super Junior Members, Park Jiyeon

Disclaimer : Mine!

Warning : Typo, Yaoi (boyxboy), OOC

.

"Lama dijauhkan darimu membuatku sadar, aku menyukaimu.."

.

"Hyung aku menyukaimu."

Kyuhyun menggumamkan kata-kata itu pelan setelah sebelumnya menangkap tubuh Yesung dari belakang. Yesung yang awalnya tampak melambaikan tangan kepada deretan fans yang berteriak atas moment yang baru saja Kyuhyun ciptakan antara mereka tampak sedikit tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Ia melirik dongsaeng bungsu di grupnya itu dengan sedikit tak percaya.

"Huh? T-Tentu hyung juga menyukaimu Kyu. Kau adalah salah satu dongsaengku." Kata Yesung tak lama sambil terkekeh kaku menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya terlalu serius. Aish, apa yang sempat ia fikirkan tadi ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun ini? Tentu saja maksud Kyuhyun disini adalah karena ia hanya ingin menyatakan rasa rindunya terhadap salah satu hyung tersebut. Apalagi?

Kyuhyun disisi lain tampak menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Yesung. Ia menatap deretan fans yang masih terus berteriak dan mengabadikan momen mereka sambil terus mempererat pegangannya di pinggang Yesung. Yesung tampak kaget dengan gerakan Kyuhyun yang tergolong cukup intim untuk disebut sebuah fanservice.

"Ini memang terdengar bodoh dan omong kosong, tapi aku serius. Aku menyukaimu. Aku mengatakan ini bukan sebagai dongsaeng pada hyungnya tapi sebagai seseorang yang ingin memilikimu hyung, sebagai kekasih."

"K..Kyu." Yesung benar-benar tergagap dengan apa yang didengarnya itu. Ia dengan cepat memeriksa mikrofonnya agar cukup jauh hingga ucapan Kyuhyun tak sampai terdengar seluruh tempat konser ini atau mungkin dunia. "Berhenti bercanda seperti itu. Ck, kalau ada yang dengar mereka akan salah faham. Juga, apa kau tak punya bahan lain lagi untuk mengerjainku selain.."

Yesung menarik kata-katanya ketika Kyuhyun malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung seakan hendak menciumnya. Teriakan fans lebih menggema karena wajah keduanya terpampang jelas pada layar paling besar di tengah panggung. Untunglah Kyuhyun tak cukup gila untuk tak benar-benar lebih mendekat dan menghentikan gerakan berbahayanya ketika wajah mereka berjarak beberapa sentimeter.

"Kau berfikir aku serius? Apa aku harus membuktikannya kepada semua orang disini agar kau percaya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menurunkan kadar keseriusan di wajahnya. Ia terlihat tak peduli dengan fans yang masih meneriakkan KYUSUNG di segala penjuru.

"Kyu.." Yesung masih bergumam tak percaya dan kaget.

"Ya, aku tahu ini salah karena aku dan dirimu sama-sama namja. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan kalau hatiku nyatanya begitu? Aku menyukaimu. Aku juga tak dapat menerimanya ketika awal-awal aku menyadarinya. Tapi kini semuanya jelas dan aku ingin kau tahu hal itu, aku menyukaimu."

"Tapi kyu, kita ini sama-sama namja dan.."

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku. Aku tahu mungkin kau malah jijik mendengar ini semua. Tapi aku tak peduli hal itu, kalau aku bisa membuat banyak yeoja diluar sana menggilaiku kenapa aku tak bisa membuat dirimu balas menyukaiku. Walau kau bahkan bukan gay, aku bisa merubahmu menjadi seorang gay untukku." Kata Kyuhyun untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung. Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman tipis sedikit smirknya pada Yesung sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih shock dengan kata-katanya itu di tempatnya tadi.

"Kyu…" Yesung masih bergumam tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

Yesung adalah seseorang yang begitu bermasalah dengan jam tidurnya, semua fans sudah mengetahui hal itu. Dan semalaman ini semuanya benar-benar diperparah dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari Kyuhyun di tengah-tengah konser mereka semalam. Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta padanya? Dongsaengnya menyatakan cinta padanya? Seorang namja menyatakan cinta padanya? Yesung benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai ini semua dan ini begitu menganggunya. Hal itulah yang pada akhirnya membuatnya langsung berjalan menuju kamar KyuMin Couple pagi-pagi sekali untuk menemui Kyuhyun dan meminta penjelasan.

Yesung memasuki kamar yang ternyata hanya ditempati Kyuhyun sendirian itu dan langsung menguncinya karena ia sungguh tak ingin ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan yang menurutnya aneh itu. Di dalam kamar dilihatnya Kyuhyun masih tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya, sementara itu tempat tidur yang satunya tampak kosong karena saat ini Sungmin sedang absen dari kegiatannya bersama Super Junior karena harus menjalani wamil – Shindong, Donghae, Siwon, dan Eunhyuk juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Yesung berdiri cukup lama di depan pintu, kini ia malah merasa sedikit ragu. Apa ia serius menanyakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun saat ini? Juga Kyuhyun masih tidur saat ini, tegakah ia membangunkan dongsaengnya yang begitu sibuk belakangan ini. Tidak, Yesung tak tega. Yesung tampak menarik nafas sebelum berbalik dan memutuskan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Kalau mau mengatakan sesuatu, katakan.."

Langkah Yesung berhenti begitu mendengar suara yang begitu di kenalnya itu. Yesung menelan ludah dan entah mengapa ia merasa langsung gugup, tapi perlahan namja manis itu berbalik untuk menghadap salah satu dongsaengnya yang saat ini telah bangun dan duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau ingin bicara padaku hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Yesung disisi lain pada akhirnya tak punya pilihan lain selain melanjutkan niatnya tadi. Toh, ia sungguh-sungguh penasaran. "Kemarilah hyung, duduklah." Ajak Kyuhyun menepuk pelan salah satu bagian kasur tepat di sampingnya. Yesung menelan ludah, ia kembali merasa gelisah mendengar ajakan Kyuhyun yang terdengan begitu lembut seakan mengandung sesuatu dari ucapan itu. Namun Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya dan pada akhirnya berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, ia hanya berdiri di hadapan namja tampan itu dan tak duduk di tempat yang dimintanya tadi.

"Aku ingin menanyakan hal yang semalam. Ingin memastikan bahwa… kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku kan?" ucap Yesung tak berbasa-basi. Ini semua harus jelas, ia tak bisa memikirkan hal yang ia yakin hanya lelucon ini terus-terusan. Kecuali kalau ia ingin terjebak dengan keusilan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak tak langsung menjawab dan hanya tersenyum halus mendengar tudingan Yesung. Ketika ia melirik namja manis itu disaat itu Yesung merasa kembali tersurut dengan cara Kyuhyun menatapnya saat ini. Kenapa tatapan Kyuhyun berbeda begini?

"Aku berapa kali kujelaskan padamu hyung kalau aku serius. Kukira dari semalam aku sudah mengatakannya dengan begitu jelas. Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku tak percaya, ini sungguh tak mungkin kau menyukaiku. Kau, Cho Kyuhyun yang digilai banyak wanita dan sering bergonta-ganti pacar jatuh cinta padaku? Pada seorang namja? Yang benar saja. Aku tak percaya."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu percaya?" Kyuhyun menyela cepat, wajahnya terlihat cukup bosan mendengar setiap ucapan Yesung. Ia lagi-lagi menatap Yesung dengan tatapan yang benar-benar membuat Yesung tak nyaman. "Dengar, ini memang gila tapi itulah kenyataannya Kim Yesung. Aku mengatakan kebenarannya."

"Kyu.."

"Kemarilah, lebih dekat kesini." Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya dan mengulurkan satu tangannya ke arah Yesung. Yesung tentu saja menatap tangan berjari panjang itu dengan kaget, tak yakin mau menurutinya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin membuktikan kepadamu? Kau takut aku membuktikannya?"

"Tentu saja aku takut, bagaimana kalau kau hanya membuat trik untuk mengerjaiku."

"Apa memangnya hal paling mungkin aku lakukan untuk mengerjaimu? Memang pernah aku melukaimu ketika aku mengerjaimu? Tidak. Akuilah kau saat ini hanya takut kalau aku benar-benar menunjukkan kesungguhan dari kata-kataku ini, kau mungkin takut aku akan menciummu atau melakukan lebih dari itu."

"Cho Kyuhyun." Wajah Yesung benar-benar memerah karena ia benar-benar kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang kian berani. Kini ia akui ia lebih merasa takut dan cemas, bagaimana kalau semua ini benar bukan hanya sebatas keusilan Kyuhyun padanya? Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar seorang gay dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menyukainya.

"Laptop di atas meja itu mungkin itu bisa sedikit membantumu." Kyuhyun kembali berkata tiba-tiba menengahi Yesung yang masih bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengarahkan Yesung pada benda yang ternyata masih menyala dan Yesung sejak tadi tak menyadarinya. Hal yang membuat Yesung kaget adalah gambar yang ada disana adalah foto editan pecinta mereka yang membuat keduanya terlihat sedang bersetubuh, Kyuhyun mencumbui Yesung. Yesung benar-benar kaget sehingga ia lebih mendekati benda itu untuk melihat lebih jelas gambar yang sungguh tak benar itu. "Fans kita keren membuat hal seperti itu. Aku memiliki koleksi beberapa foto kita yang mereka jadikan begitu menarik dengan tangan kreatif mereka."

Yesung yang masih tak percaya terus kali ini tampak mengklik mouse dengan tidak tenang untuk melihat gambar-gambar yang ada disananya. Semuanya KyuSung, entah itu gambar yang hanya menunjukkan moment alami mereka dipanggung atau beberapa editan yang sungguh ia tak percaya. Di tengah kegiatannya itu tiba-tiba ia kembali merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya, juga sebuah dagu yang cukup panjang di bahunya.

"Aku juga tak percaya pada awalnya, namun pada akhirnya aku tak bisa menolak kebenaran yang ada tentang perasaanku. Aku menyukaimu, Kim Yesung. Aku yakin ini sudah lama namun baru aku sadari ketika dua tahun kau jauh sehingga aku tak bisa melihatmu setiap hari. Aku sadar begitu sangat aku merindukanmu yang saat itu sedang wamil." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk pinggang Yesung dengan lebih posesif. Yesung disisi lain benar-benar kaget, jantungnya berdetak dengan cukup gila menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sepertinya memang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Yesung dapat merasakan itu dari cara bicara serta gerakan tangannya di pinggang Yesung.

"T..Tapi ini salah Kyu, ini benar-benar gila." Bisik Yesung sedikit bergetar, ia benar-benar merasa takut kini seakan Kyuhyun adalah seorang asing yang memeluknya tiba-tiba. Mengancam raganya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun bernada pasrah saat ini. Kyuhyun kali ini melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Yesung menyadari hyungnya itu terlalu gemetaran dengan ucapan cintanya. Terlalu shock sepertinya. "Hey, kau tak perlu seperti itu. Seorang namja menyukaimu bukan berarti dia akan memperkosamu. Kau kenal aku daridulu kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap wajah pucat Yesung dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Bagaimana aku tak kaget, kita ini sama-sama namja dan tiba-tiba kau mengatakan ini padaku. Kau fikir namja mana yang tidak kaget!" Ucap Yesung sedikit sulit mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Namun Yesung terus menahan dirinya agar tak berteriak dan membuat member lain tahu tentang hal gila yang tengah di hadapinya saat ini. "Dengar Kyu, kau harus melakukan sesuatu dengan perasaanmu itu. Kau tak bisa membuatnya berkembang selama ini masih awal. Cepat cari yeoja yang bisa membuat perasaanmu membaik."

"Aku sudah melakukannya sejak dua tahun ini Yesung. Tapi aku selalu gagal melakukannya. Aku akhirnya menyerah pada semua itu dan itu sebabnya aku memberitahukanmu semua ini."

"Tapi.."

"Ssst, kenapa kau harus begitu panik, ini bukan penyakit yang mematikan. Ini hanyalah sebuah perasaan special yang tak perlu dirisaukan. Kenapa kau harus begitu khawatir.."

"Tentu saja aku khawatir karena ini tak wajar. Ini gila."

"Ya, tapi ini pilihan hidupku Yesung dan aku tak menyesal. Aku tak menyesal menyukaimu."

Yesung kehabisan kata-kata mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar terdengar sudah bulat dan tak dapat ditentang. Hal itu juga karena kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Kyuhyun, ucapan itu begitu manis dan Yesung dapat merasakan ketulusan darisana. Namun Yesung masih tak bisa menerima ini karena mereka ini sama-sama namja, Yesung masih normal dan ia ingin Kyuhyun juga.

"Tapi aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu Yesung. Aku tak akan membalasnya." Kata Yesung pada akhirnya. Yesung sebenarnya tak ingin menyakiti Kyuhyun mengatakan ini semua tapi ia merasa ia harus melakukannya. Yesung sayang Kyuhyun dan ingin ia hidup seperti seharusnya.

"Kita lihat nanti Yesung, kita lihat nanti. Yang jelas aku juga tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatimu walau apapun yang terjadi. Kau juga boleh 'mengobatiku' kalau kau mau, walau aku tak yakin mengingat 'sakitku' sudah begitu parah. Cintaku padamu sudah begitu parah." Kata Kyuhyun serius dan menatap Yesung dengan begitu dalam untuk meyakinkan keseriusannya. Yesung tampak menghela nafas lalu mundur menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"B..Baik, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk 'membuatmu sembuh' Kyuhyun. Tapi kau harus melindungi dirimu sendiri dengan tidak membiarkan member lain tahu dulu mengenai ini." Kata Yesung terus mundur kembali ke arah pintu. Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di tempat tidur tampak menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik, aku setuju Yesung. Kau juga tak boleh menghalangi usahaku agar kau membalas perasaanku ini. Kau tak boleh melarangku untuk menyukaimu."

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang Yesung dengarkan karena untuk selanjutnya Yesung bergegas keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kamar itu dengan cukup rapat. Di depan kamar Yesung berusaha agar tak jatuh karena kakinya masih terus bergetar akibat masih kaget dengan apa yang tadi baru di dengarnya. Ia juga berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Hyung ada denganmu?" Tanya Ryeowook yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya. Ryeowook yang tampak heran melihat keganjilan sikap teman sekamarnya itu segera mendekati Yesung yang masih terlihat cukup pucat setelah keluar dari kamar KyuMin.

"Eung, tidak apa-apa Wookie. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Yesung memaksakan senyuman. Sungguh Yesung sama sekali tak ingin siapapun tahu mengenai masalah dirinya dengan Kyuhyun, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Ya sudah pergilah ke ruang makan karena makanan sudah siap. Aku akan membangunkan Kyuhyun dulu kalau saja anak itu masih tidur." Kata Ryeowook ceria sambil menepuk bahu hyung kesayangannya itu. Yesung tampak hanya mengangguk patuh sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan, ia berusaha membuang pemikirannya tentang Kyuhyun saat itu.

.

"Selamat pagi hyungdeul!" Teriak Kyuhyun ketika ia baru saja memasuki ruang makan yang telah dihuni oleh beberapa member lainnya itu. Para member lainnya yang awalnya tak peduli kini malah cengo melihat namja paling muda di antara mereka tersebut, karena Kyuhyun pagi ini sudah terlihat rapi dan wangi.

"Mau kemana kau evil? Gaya sekali?" Tanya Kangin yang saat itu duduk di samping Yesung. Yesung di sampingnya tampak pura-pura sibuk dan tak terlalu menggubris keberadaan Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu masih saja bingung cara menghadapi namja tampan itu sekarang.

"Tidak kemana-mana. Hanya karena kita selalu makan bersama aku baru sadar bahwa sepertinya di depan kalian aku harus sedikit menjaga penampilan. Siapa tahu ada diantara kalian yang terpikat dan jatuh cinta padaku."

"Pffft!" Yesung tersedak dari makanan yang baru masuk ke mulutnya mendengar ucapan Pede Kyuhyun. Member lain tampak langsung melirik pada lead vocal mereka itu.

"Yah gwaenchana?" Tanya Heechul yang kebetulan berada di sisi Yesung yang lain sambil memegang bahu namja malang yang batuk-batuk itu. Sementara Kangin dengan cepat mengambilkan tisu untuk Yesung.

"Duh, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja makan sampai tersedak segala. Kau harus hati-hati." Ceramah kangin sambil membantu mengelapkan beberapa sisa makanan yang mengotori kaos yang dipakai Yesung. Sementara Yesung tak menyahutinya da memilih menghentikan batuknya yang cukup parah.

"Aish Cho Kyu lihat karena ulahmu hyungku jadi shock begitu. Kau seharusnya berhenti terlalu bersikap PD." Kata Ryeowook dari meja seberangnya. Ia sepertinya menghubungkan alasan Yesung tersedak dengan ucapan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Dimana ia tak salah sama sekali.

Kyuhyun kali ini tampak tak mengatakan apapun atas sindiran Wookie, ia hanya mengangkat alis tak peduli sambil melayangkan pandangannya menuju Yesung yang hanya meliriknya tajam sebentar setelah batuknya reda.

"Oiya Kyu, kau sudah baca belum artikel terbaru pagi ini? Katanya salah satu member girlband baru memilihmu sebagai tipe idealnya. Dia cantik lho, Kyu. Kau tak tertarik padanya?" Tanya sang Leader yang sejak tadi belum bersuara.

Kyuhyun tersenyum smirk kembali dan menoleh pada Leeteuk. "Tentu sudah kubaca dan sebenarnya aku tidak kaget sama sekali. Sebenarnya memang dari dulu kan banyak member girlband yang mencoba mendekatiku, tapi aku menolak mereka semua. Pesonaku ini terlalu dahsyat hyung jadi aku heran saja ada orang yang tak melihat itu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil lagi-lagi melayangkan pandangannya pada Yesung. Terlihat seperti menantang. Yesung disisi lain kembali menghentikan makannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebal.

"Ck, kau yakinkan tak apa-apa? Ucapanmu aneh sekali seharian? Kau tak mabukkan?" Tanya Heechul yang kali ini menyindirnya dengan ucapan tajam. Beberapa member terdengar terkekeh mendengar kritikkan Heechul.

"Lagipula tak semua orang bisa melihat pesonamu itu. Beberapa orang yang lainnya tentu mempunyai selera mereka lainnya juga, yang pastinya lebih normal." Sela Yesung tak lama setelah kekehan para member yang lain. Ia kali ini menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang juga langsung melirik padanya setelah kata-katanya barusan. Berusaha menantang balik maknae grup mereka itu.

"Oh benarkah hyungku yang manis?" Laden Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menyeringai menatap wajah Yesung yang lagi-lagi kaget dengan pujian tiba-tiba Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu aku akan lebih sering menunjukkan pesonaku pada orang yang tak tertarik padaku tadi. Aku yakin kalau aku terus berusaha dia akan terpikat dan tak mau jauh dariku walau hanya satu menit nanti." Sambung Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan smirk andalannya menatap Yesung.

Yesung kali ini kembali kehabisan kata-kata oleh ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar terlalu berambisi itu. Sementara itu disisi lain member lain malah tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang mereka fikir hanya candaan untuk membully Yesung. Mereka hanya tidak tahu kalau ada maksud lain di balik kata-kata Kyuhyun serta cara tatapannya kepada member tertua keempat mereka itu.

.

Hari-hari semakin berjalan dan perjanjiaan kecil antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung terus menunjukkan beberapa perkembangan. Dari kedua pihak bisa dikatakan bahwa Kyuhyun jauh menang telak dengan arogansinya disbanding Yesung yang memang selalu kalah dari lidah tajam Kyuhyun sejak lama. Selain itu hal yang sering menganggu konsentrasinya untuk membalas Kyuhyun adalah karena Kyuhyun sering sekali memberikan berbagai macam ucapan atau sikap yang membuat Yesung langsung panik sehingga tak bisa berfikir dengan benar.

"Yesungie hyung berhentilah memasang selca seperti ini! Kau tak tahu kalau para gay berstatus seme diluar sana bisa saja berfikiran aneh setidaknya menculikmu ketika kau sendirian?!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan ponselnya kepada Yesung yang saat itu sedang berusaha mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di bahu Ryeowook. Ucapan yang begitu nyaring dan penuh makna tersebut tentu saja membuat Yesung reflek terbangun dan menoleh padanya.

"Kalau saja bukan karena kau yang pervert tentu saja tak akan ada yang berfikiran seperti itu, babo!" Teriak Yesung kesal sambil menahan dirinya. Astaga Kyuhyun ini memang benar-benar tak respect padanya sama sekali mengatakan hal seperti itu padahal member lain ada di sekitar mereka.

"Hey, aku tak asal bicara. Lihat, wajahmu terlalu manis sehingga hal itu bisa saja terjadi kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan ponselnya lagi. Wajahnya benar-benar dibuat sepolos mungkin di depan semua orang, padahal Yesung tahu sendiri ia sebenarnya sedang menyeringai.

"Jangan mengada-ada. Oiya tutup segera foto itu sebelum kau malah berfikiran yang macam-macam tentang aku!" Teriak Yesung sambil melempar bantal kura-kura yang dipeluknya sejak tadi. Kyuhyun tampak segera menangkap benda lembut itu dan langsung terkekeh mengejek Yesung.

"Ya sepertinya memang harus seperti itu sebelum aku khilaf dan menculikmu tengah malam nanti."

"Kyuhyun!" Teriak Yesung panik sambil melempar namja itu lagi dengan boneka di pangkuan Ryeowook. Dalam hati ia mulai merasa ngeri kalau saja Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Yesung tak bisa membayangkan kalau hal yang mungkin saja akan Kyuhyun lakukan itu terjadi. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang bodoh!" Teriak Yesung lagi.

Kyuhyun tampak terkekeh di tempatnya sambil kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Meninggalkan Yesung yang masih bergidik ngeri membayangkan kalau benar Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang nekat itu. Haah, sepertinya Yesung harus mengunci pintu kamar nanti malam.

.

Suatu malam di musim salju Yesung tampak pulang dari sebuah rekaman soundtrack terbarunya. Namja manis yang tampak kedinginan itu tampak berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju dorm grupnya. Ia sungguh tak sabar ingin segera meminta dibuatkan kopi oleh Ryeowook dan segera tidur di atas tempat tidurnya yang hangat.

Pintu dorm berhasil terbuka setelah Yesung mengetikkan password disana. Namja manis itu tampak sedikit berjinjit masuk ke dalam karena tubuhnya benar-benar sudah merasa kedinginan. Hawa penghangat ruangan yang menyambutnya membuat namja manis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Yesung bersemangat setelah meletakkan sepatunya pad arak sepatu bergabung dengan sepatu-sepatu member lain. Namja manis itu kemudian menjinjitkan kakinya untuk segera melesat ke ruang tengah menemui member lainnya. "Semua orang kemana? Kok sepi begini?" Tanya Yesung bingung sambil memperhatikan dorm mereka yang sangat ajaib bisa terlihat sepi malam ini. Biasanya dorm mereka tak pernah seperti ini, dorm mereka akan seperti pasar yang teramat berisik dan ramai. Hal ini cukup membuat heran karena setahunya semua member harusnya sudah pulang siang ini.

"Halo?" Tanya Yesung bingung sambil berjalan ke dapur kalau saja member lain berada disana. Namun lagi-lagi tak ada orang disana, meja makan terlihat begitu rapi seperti waktu ia tinggal pagi ini. Kemana semua orang?

Yesung tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Ryeowook yang berada paling ujung. Tangannya dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar. "Wookie!" Teriaknya. Namun lagi-lagi ia merasa heran karena tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Aneh. Kemana semua orang?" Tanya Yesung bingung sambil mencari-cari ponselnya. Tepat ketika ia mendapatkannya namja manis itu hampir tersentak ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamar di sampingnya terbuka. Pintu kamar KyuMin.

"Hey hyung kau sudah pulang?" Tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun tampak keluar darisana. Maknae grup mereka itu tampak keluar dengan mata yang hanya sedikit terbuka, ia sepertinya baru saja bangun tidur dan mungkin terbangun karena teriakan Yesung tadi.

"Oh, kau mengagetkanku? Kukira tinggal aku sendirian disini. Oiya kemana member lain?" Tanya Yesung mengusap dadanya yang masih cukup kaget.

"Pergi makan bersama keluar." Kyuhyun menguap. "Mereka sudah menunggumu tadi, tapi kau tak pulang-pulang." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada masih mengantuk.

"Begitu ya? Kau sendiri kenapa tak ikut?"

"Aku baru saja pulang syuting Radio Star jadi aku kelelahan dan baru saja tertidur. Terima kasih padamu yang telah berteriak-teriak dan membangunkanku."

"Hah mian, aku tidak tahu. Ya sudah sekarang kau bisa lanjut tidu…rr.."

Langkah Yesung yang ingin segera masuk kamar tertahan karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memegangi kerah belakang bajunya untuk menahannya pergi. Yesung menelan salivanya dengan sedikit payah. Sebenarnya ia berniat langsung melarikan diri ke kamarnya tadi menyadari kalau hanya tinggal dia dan Kyuhyun di dorm ini. Ia merasa ngeri saja mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka belakangan ini, tentang perasaan Kyuhyun maksudnya.

"Terlambat Yesungieku yang manis, aku sudah tak bisa tidur lagi sekarang. Sebaiknya kau menemaniku saja bagaimana? Masuk ke dalam kamarku?" Entah perasaan Yesung saja atau memang nada bicara Kyuhyun sedikit angker hari ini. Suaranya itu seperti… entahlah. Yang pasti perasaan Yesung tak enak mendengarnya. "Nah nah, kenapa kau gugup begitu? Kau bilang kau tidak gay bukan? Lalu kenapa kau harus gugup bersama denganku huh?"

"Aku tidak gugup!" Tolak Yesung cepat. Ia kemudian berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun di bahunya. "Aku biasa-biasa saja. Kenapa harus takut, akukan hyung empat tahun lebih tua darimu dan pernah jadi tentara. Kenapa aku harus takut padamu."

"Benarkah begitu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu kau tak keberatan bukan kalau menemaniku main game di kamar. Kita sering melakukannya dulu sebelum kau wamil bukan, Kim Yesung?"

"Tapi aku tak mau main game, aku mau nonton DVD di ruang tengah. Kalau kau mau bergabung ikut saja, tapi kalau tidak ya silahkan main saja di kamarmu."

"Baiklah, karena aku memang sedang ingin bersamamu maka aku memilih ikut nonton film bersamamu. Kau keberatan Kim Yesung-ku?"

"Tentu aku tak keberatan selama kau tak berisik dan menganggu acara menonton filmku. Oiya, berhenti memanggilku tanpa panggilan hormat, babo. Aku ini jauh lebih tua darimu!" Teriak Yesung mengomeli Kyuhyun yang terus berlaku seenaknya kalau mereka hanya berdua seperti ini. Yesung sebenarnya sudah keberatan dari kemarin-kemarin namun ia tak pernah protes sebelumnya karena ia tak ingin berdebat dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu balas menyerangknya dengan kata-kata yang kadang malah membakar pipinya.

"Tidak mau. Di depan semua orang kau memang hyungku, tapi kalau hanya kita berdua kedudukanku kembali sebagai calon sememu. Kenapa? Kata-kataku membuatmu ngeri sehingga membuat jiwa ukemu yang sering merona dan merasa malu itu keluar?" Tuhkan, kalau sudah begini Kyuhyun tak pernah menyaring ucapannya lagi.

"TERSERAH KAU!" Teriak Yesung kesal sambil melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalamnya untuk mencari DVD yang akan mereka tonton. Sejenak dari balik pintu Yesung bahkan dapat melihat seringaian setan khas Cho Kyuhyun yang merasa menang karena mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

.

Dari semua film yang ada maka film yang Yesung sukai adalah film bertema tentang keluarga. Yesung sangat menyukai film yang ceritanya tentang kebersamaan, tentang hewan, ataupun tentang kehidupan yang harmonis dan bahagia pada akhirnya. Tak ada yang lebih bagus daripada cerita yang berakhir dengan semua pemainnya tersenyum bahagia satu sama lain.

Tapi tidak untuk malam ini!

Dari puluhan koleksi filmnya Yesung kali ini sengaja meraih DVD dari tempat yang selama ini bahkan tak pernah ia sentuh. Koleksi film Action miliknya. Selama ini ada beberapa Film dengan genre keras seperti ini yang ia dapatkan dari beberapa temannya. Namun sampai saat ini Film-film itu tak pernah ia tonton karena memang ia tak menyukai film yang berisi kekerasan. Setelah Yesung memilih salah satu film yang setahunya paling action Yesung segera membawa DVD itu keluar.

Pokoknya malam ini ia tak bisa kalah dari Kyuhyun. Yesung telah bertekad untuk menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun kalau dia itu adalah namja yang manly dan benar-benar normal. Ia harap setelah ini Kyuhyun menyadari hal itu dan mulai menghilangkan perasaan anehnya pada Yesung, untuk selanjutnya ia yakin Kyuhyun bisa kembali normal seperti seharusnya.

Yesung kembali menuju ruang tengah dengan DVD yang telah dipilihnya. Disana dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah bersantai di salah satu kursi di depan TV yang telah menyala. Sebotol wine terletak di depannya.

"Kau tak bisa menonton sambil minum Kyu. Kau bisa membuat konsentrasiku buyar ketika menonton." Ceramah Yesung ketika ia sampai di depan Kyuhyun. Padahal alasan sebenarnya Yesung mengatakan hal itu tentu saja bukan sepenuhnya itu, jujur saja Yesung hanya ngeri kalau Kyuhyun sampai mabuk dan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padanya sementara mereka hanya berdua.

"Loh kenapa? Kau takut aku mabuk dan melakukan sesuatu yang hebat padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang menebak dengan benar, seringaian terlihat di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku hanya tak ingin acara menontonku terganggu karena teman menontonku yang sembarangan." Jelas Yesung beralasan. Kyuhyun tampak memutar bola matanya malas mendengar alasan Yesung yang bahkan dapat ditebaknya.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan minum." Kata Kyuhyun mengalah sambil memindahkan winenya keatas meja lain di sudut ruangan. "Jadi film apa yang kita tonton di malam indah ini, Sungie?"

"Tentu saja film kesukaanku, film perang. Tentu saja setiap namja manly menonton film yang seperti ini." Yesung bercerita dengan nada membanggakan diri. Ia memperlihatkan DVD di tangannya tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ow aku sedikit tak percaya kau suka film seperti ini. Aku fikir namja manis sepertimu akan lebih menyukai film dengan tema kisah cinta anak SMA." Kata Kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Juga kenapa kau terus memanggilku manis? Aku tampan tahu!" Seru Yesung emosi.

"Yang tampan diantara kita berdua itu aku Yesung. Sementara kau itu manis, imut, dan.. cantik."

"Kau fikir aku yeoja!" Yesung berteriak sedikit cemberut. "Arh sudahlah tak ada gunanya berbicara denganmu. Aku mau segera menghidupkannya jadi jangan berisik!" tekan Yesung sebal sambil membawa DVDnya tadi menuju DVD Playernya. Ia tak ingin mendengar hal yang macam-macam lagi dari bibir Kyuhyun yang kian seenaknya makin kesini.

.

Seperti yang ia dengar dari salah satu temannya yang memberikan DVD, Film ini memang film dengan genre action yang kuat. Sejak tadi selama hampir dua jam mereka menonton film it uterus menyuguhkan beberapa adegan yang sering membuat Yesung hampir saja memekik dan menutup matanya. Namun karena sepanjang cerita ia ingat bahwa ia melakukan ini untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia manly pada Kyuhyun ia selalu berhasil menahannya. Hal itu ditambah Kyuhyun hanya menatap layar TV dengan pandangan datar dan bosan, seakan adegan kekerasan yang ia tonton hanyalah adegan dua boneka yang saling berdialog.

Jims telah selesai melawan Mark salah satu anggota Gengster yang baru telah menculik Margareth kekasih Jims dua hari yang lalu. Setelah membuka beberapa kamar yang berada di dalam mansion mewah milik Mark akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan Margareth di salah satu kamar. Gadis cantik dan sexy berambut pirang itu masih terikat pada kepala tempat tidur.

"JIMS!" Margareth berteriak histeris antara senang dan ketakutan melihat namja yang dicintainya. Jimspun segera menghampiri kekasihnya yang terus tertahan pada tali yang mengikatnya itu.

"Margareth!" Teriak Jims begitu senang dan bahagia, ia langsung mendekati kekasihnya ke arah tempat tidur. Tanpa banyak kata ia langsung mencium bibir gadis yang dicintainya itu. "Margareth you okay.. everything will be okay now.." bisik Jims penuh haru setelah melepas ciuman pada bibir Margareth tadi. Laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu kemudian segera melepas ikatan di tangan Margareth satu persatu. "You okay you okay.." ia terus menggumamkan kata itu.

Setelah ikatan itu terlepas seakan memiliki naluri yang sama keduanya langsung kembali berciuman yang lebih panas dari tadi. Desahan mereka terdengar bersama suara kecipak mulut mereka yang bertemu bersama Margareth yang disandarkan oleh Jims untuk terbaring di tempat tidur.

'Glek'

'Ooo.. temanku tak pernah bilang ada adegan seperti ini sebelumnya.' Bisik Yesung dalam hati setelah menemukan matanya sedikit melebar melihat adegan penutup drama action. Diam-diam ia melirik Kyuhyun yang juga hanya menunjukkan wajah datar melihat adegan dimana kedua orang it uterus bercumbu di atas tempat tidur itu hingga tak lama tulisan THE END terpampang disana. "Waah, film yang keren kan Kyu? Aku suka semuanya, apalagi endingnya. Arh, adegan antara laki-laki dan perempuan pemeran utamanya benar-benar seksi" Kata Yesung merasa lega karena sekarang layar nakal tadi telah berganti dengan tulisan yang berjalan dari bawah ke atas. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia cukup lega juga kini karena film tadi memasukkan adegan barusan sebagai penutupnya sehingga ia bisa memberikan komentar seperti itu pada Kyuhyun. 'Kyuhyun pasti lebih percaya kalau aku itu begitu manly dan menyukai perempuan seksi.' Itulah pemikiran Yesung saat itu.

Yesung hendak kembali menuju DVD player untuk mengeluarkan DVD miliknya darisana. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang hangat meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Namja dan namja juga bisa seperti itu." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang begitu tenang dan datar. Kyuhyun kemudian melirik namja manis di depannya yang tampak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Tak ada bedanya, ketika namja dan namja melakukan hal yang sama rasanya juga tidak akan jauh berbeda Kim Yesung. Malah kupastikan rasanya akan lebih hebat."

"A..Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" Kyuhyun mempertahan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Yesung ketika namja manis itu sempat berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Kyuhyun memaksa Yesung untuk bertatapan dengannya. "Dicium dan mencium namja, kau tak ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya?"

"Memangnya kau pernah melakukanya?" Yesung tahu sebenarnya ia tak seharusnya membahas ini diantara hal lainnya yang bisa ia tanyakan. Namun ia justru lebih penasaran dengan hal ini sekarang, apakah Kyuhyun pernah mencium namja lain sebelumnya. "Kau pernah mencium seorang namja?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya, aku juga penasaran sebenarnya. Itu sebabnya aku juga ingin mencaritahunya karena aku yakin kau sekarang juga merasa penasaran."

"K..Kyu.."

"Aku telah mengikuti kata-katamu seharian ini. Lebih memilih menemanimu disini daripada bermain game, mengikuti perintahmu untuk tidak minum, juga menonton Film yang kaupun setuju membosankan. Lalu kenapa aku tak boleh meminta agar kau yang menurutiku kali ini?"

"Kyu.."

"Biarkan aku menciummu sekali untuk semua hal yang telah kau lakukan seharian ini. Sejak tadi kau telah berusaha menunjukkan kemanly-anmu padaku, jadi sekarang biar aku yang menunjukkan kemanly-an yang sesungguhnya padamu. Manly sehingga kau tahu bahwa aku mampu untuk melindungimu." Kata Kyuhyun mulai lebih bergerak mendekati Yesung. Yesung disisi lain juga tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena fikirannya lagi-lagi seperti tak berada pada dirinya menerima sikap agresif Kyuhyun yang kian mendekati dan menyudutkannya pada sudut sofa.

Chu

Mata Yesung membesar begitu merasakan bibir tebal itu di atas bibirnya. Ia mengalihkan bola matanya pada mata Kyuhyun yang terus menatap matanya di sela gerakannya yang semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada Yesung. Ia mencium lembut namun penuh gairah disana.

Yesung harus mengakui bahwa ciuman ini berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman yang selama ini ia lakukan pada mantan yeojachingunya. Ia tak tahu entah karena saat ini bukan dirinya yang memegang control ciuman ini atau pegangan lembut Kyuhyun padanya namun ia benar-benar tak bisa berbohong kalau rasanya dicium namja itu tidak terlalu buruk. Dicium Kyuhyun tidak buruk rasanya.

Tiga menit ciuman lembut penuh gairah itu terhenti ketika nafas keduanya benar-benar sudah sedikit sesak. Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya pada Yesung, walau ia masih tak menjauhkan tubuhnya yang saat ini masih menyudutkan Yesung. Tatapan mereka lagi-lagi terus bertemu.

"Rasanya hebat Yesung, bagaimana menurutmu? Aku merasa begitu kecanduan." Bisik Kyuhyun sebelum kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dan kali ini semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada bibir tipis Yesung. Tidak ada lidah disana, tidak ada nafsu, hanya saja itu begitu menyenangkan hingga Kyuhyun hanya ingin terus merasakannya lagi dan lagi. Sementara Yesung sepertinya tak bisa melakukan apapun selain merelakan bibirnya dicium Kyuhyun malam ini.

.

Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di antara keramaian beberapa member yang sibuk bercerita mengenai konser yang akan mereka lakukan. Semua orang terlihat senang dan bahagia disana, kecuali untuk Yesung.

Yesung mendesah frustasi sambil berulang kali menyeka bibirnya yang terasa begitu lengket ala bibir lembab tebal Cho Kyuhyun. Dimana beberapa menit sebelumnya ia terperangkap di antara dinding dan bahu Kyuhyun dengan posisi bibir mereka yang saling berpagutan. Bibir Kyuhyun memagut miliknya.

Yesung kebingungan, dia sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari segala hal yang saat ini ia lakukan. Sebenarnya sejak malam itu semuanya memang lebih berubah, Kyuhyun kini senang sekali menyentuh dan menciumnya ketika tidak ada member lain. Yesung bukannya tidak pernah menolaknya, hanya saja Yesung tak pernah bisa untuk menolak permintaan-permintaan itu karena ia tak ingin Kyuhyun kecewa. Namun ia tak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan begitu ketagihannya sampai kadang seperti kehilangan kendali atas dirinya dengan mulai meraba-raba beberapa bagian tubuh Yesung.

Tadi misalnya, Yesung dikagetkan ketika Kyuhyun sengaja menjebaknya di ruang make-up dan memerangkapnya untuk meminta sebuah ciuman pemberi semangat. Seperti biasa Yesung berusaha untuk menolak karena sungguh mereka ada di tempat yang banyak orang. Namun Kyuhyun tak pernah peduli itu karena ia tetap menyudutkan Yesung ke dinding dan langsung mencium mesra bibir tipisnya.

Lalu tadi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyentuh pantat belakangnya hingga membuat mata Yesung membesar karena shock. Yesung berusaha memberontak namun Kyuhyun terus mengendalikan dirinya dan menahan Yesung walau hanya bergerak sedikit saja. Yesung bahkan sempat mengerang di dalam mulut Kyuhyun ketika tangan Kyuhyun meremas salah satu bagian pantatnya. Membuat Yesung shock karena ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun sejauh itu.

Hingga tak lama setelahnya suara ribut-ribut terdengar mendekati ruangan itu hingga membuat ciuman mereka terhenti. Di saat itulah Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun dan segera berlari dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja yang belum terlalu siap bahkan untuk mencegat tangan Yesung. Dan disinilah Yesung sekarang, mulai merenungkan dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang selanjutnya harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa apa yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah kesalahan.

"Yesung!" Suara Leeteuk terdengar tak lama setelah ia dapat mengendalikan nafas. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya ia menemukan Leeteuk dan member lainnya berdiri dengan seorang yeoja cantik di sampingnya. "Jiyeon mencarimu."

"Annyeong oppa!" sapa gadis itu begitu senang begitu melihat Yesung. Sementara itu Yesung hanya memberikan senyuman lembutnya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati yeoja cantik itu, kakinya tampak sedikit aneh akibat masih merasa jangkal dengan pantatnya.

"Kau disini?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku mendengar bahwa grupmu comeback bersamamu untuk pertama kalinya setelah kau wamil. Lihat itu, aku membelikan banyak sekali makanan." Jelas Jiyeon ceria sambil menunjuk kembali kearah member yang mengerubungi kotak makanan. Mereka tampak nyengir pada Yesung ketika Jiyeon menunjuk mereka.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu Jiyeon." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum manis pada yeoja cantik itu. Jiyeon tampak ikut tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit malu-malu. Ya, sudah bukan rahasia lagi di kalangan member suju kalau yeoja ini begitu menyukai Yesung sejak dulu. Beberapa kali Jiyeon sebenarnya sudah sering menyatakan cinta pada Yesung. Tapi Yesung selalu menolaknya karena menurutnya Jiyeon terlalu muda untuknya, lagipula ia lebih menyukai Jiyeon sebagai seorang dongsaeng.

"Um oppa aku mau mengajakmu jalan malam minggu besok. Apakah oppa mau ikut aku?" Tanya Jiyeon tak lama. Disaat ia mengatakan itu perhatian Yesung malah teralih menuju sosok lain yang mendekat kearah mereka. Dimana sosok itu tampak menunjukkan wajahnya datar melihat keduanya.

Yesung tercengang ketika sebuah ide melintasi otaknya begitu saja. Sepertinya ia telah menemukan ide untuk membuat Kyuhyun berhenti mengejarnya. Tentu saja ia mendapatkannya setelah mendengar ajakan Jiyeon. "Kau mau mengajakku kencan? begitu?" Tanya Yesung sengaja menguatkan suaranya ketika Kyuhyun melewati keduanya. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kyuhyun mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"B..Bukan, tapi kalau oppa meyebutnya begitu ayo kita sebut itu sebagai kencan." Jiyeon tertawa merona dan malu-malu atas ucapan Yesung. Tentu saja pembicaraan mereka terdengar cukup keras sehingga beberapa orang disana memperhatikan mereka.

"Ya kapan kita pergi? Jam berapa?" Tanya Yesung masih mengeraskan suaranya.

"Malam minggu ini jam tujuh oppa. Jangan lupa datang ne oppa?!" jawab Jiyeon juga tak kalah bersemangat. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum satu sama lain dan tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatap keduanya kesal.

.

Yesung membawa tubuhnya yang begitu lelah keluar dari gedung dimana mereka konser. Saat ini setelah selesai merapikan semua barangnya ia segera berlari-lari kecil untuk menyusul member lain ke tempat dimana mobil parkir. Namun ketika ia melewati koridor yang sepi ia tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Aduh!" Yesung mengeluh ketika punggungnya bertemu dinding. Untuk beberapa saat ia bingung menemukan dirinya di sebuah ruangan yang begitu sepi dan bercahaya kurang, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sosok tinggi yang menariknya. "Cho Kyuhyun."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah begitu lama sungguh untuk pertama kalinya Yesung melihat Kyuhyun begini. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam dan seperti memendam sebuah kemarahan, eskpresinya terlalu serius dan sedikit membuat Yesung takut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan huh? Apa ini rencanamu yang selanjutnya untuk menghindariku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Suara itu lebih terdengar dingin lagi di tempat yang sepi ini.

"A..Apa yang kau katakan?" Yesung sesungguhnya tahu apa maksud Kyuhyun ini. Ini pasti berkaitan dengan pertemuannya dengan Jiyeon tadi.

"Kau mengajak wanita itu kencan di depanku? Kau pasti punya rencana lain untuk hal itu iyakan? Apa rencanamu?"

Yesung menatap namja itu sebal. Sungguh ia tak suka dengan cara bicara Kyuhyun yang begitu tak menghormatinya sebagai hyung sama sekali. Juga isi ucapannya itu juga sedikit menganggunya.

"Aku hanya mengajaknya, apa urusannya denganmu."

"Tentu ada urusannya, aku masih menunggu jawabanmu hingga saat ini kau lupa?"

"Aku juga sudah sering bilang kalau aku tidak mau Cho Kyuhyun. Aku menolakmu."

"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti malah mengajak kencan wanita yang tak kau sukai sama sekali. Itu terkesan begitu picik!" Kyuhyun benar-benar terpancing emosi, hingga ia sedikit mencengkram pergelangan tangan Yesung. Namun tak lama ia menyadari itu ketika Yesung mengeluh sedikit kesakitan. "Maaf hyung.."

"Kalau memang aku tak menyukainya lalu kenapa aku mengajaknya jalan. Itu hakku. Hakku untuk memilih siapa yang kuinginkan." Kata Yesung tak lama sedikit terpancing marah.

"Aku bisa terima kalau niatmu benar, namun kalau hanya untuk menghindariku ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau tak harus melakukan hal yang bodoh dengan memberikan harapan palsu pada orang lain hanya untuk menghindariku."

"Lalu apa? Kau fikir dengan terus membiarkanmu menyentuh tubuhku seenaknya kau fikir itu bukan harapan palsu? Kau seharusnya tahu sejak awal kalau aku tidak akan pernah mungkin membalas perasaan anehmu itu." Yesung berteriak begitu saja, ia terpancing emosi. Hingga setelah itu ia tiba-tiba tersadar dengan itu, apalagi melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang langsung berubah. Kyuhyun terlihat terluka.

"Kyu.."

"Perasaan aneh huh? Ya, yang aku punya bagimu mungkin hanyalah sebuah perasaan aneh. Rasa perhatianku yang bahkan rela mati untukmu hanya kau anggap sebagai sebuah perasaan aneh." Kyuhyun bergumam tanpa emosi, walaupun jelas ada emosi yang besar dari nada bicaranya itu. Yesung pun menyadari bahwa ia sepertinya sudah keterlaluan dengan kata-kata itu. Ia melukai Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…"

"Tidak usah sok peduli padaku Kim Yesung. Kau tak tahu bahwa itu dapat membuat perasaan bodohku semakin besar padamu!" Teriak Kyuhyun kali ini menepis tangan Yesung yang ingin menyentuhnya. "Mulai dari sekarang anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun padamu. Dari awal kau memang tak pernah peduli padaku kan? Jadi jangan pedulikan aku." Kata Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Yesung yang masih merasa menyesal atas ucapan yang memang tak seharusnya ia katakan.

.

Yesung, kau ada dimana? Kenapa kau dan Kyuhyun tak juga pulang?

Yesung mengerang pelan begitu ia selesai membaca pesan dari Leeteuk. Namja manis yang saat ini masih enggan pulang setelah apa yang terjadi antaranya dengan Kyuhyun tadi itu kembali berusaha menghubungi nomor ponsel Kyuhyun yang mati mendadak. Ia juga tak tahu bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun setelah meninggalkannya tadi.

"Ck, aku kelepasan tadi. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud mengatakan hal seperti itu." Keluh Yesung sambil kembali mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun. Namun jawaban yang diterimanya masih saja sama dan membuat Yesung frustasi. "Kemana kau kyu?" Tanya Yesung sedih.

Kini Yesung malah balik menyalahkan dirinya tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Dari awal seharusnya Yesung sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bersalah dengan perasaannya itu. Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang bisa memilih kepada siapa ia bisa jatuh cinta. Lagipula sebagai hyung ia memang seharusnya tidak menyalahkannya sejak awal, Yesung seharusnya berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang bukannya membuat Kyuhyun tak merasa sendirian dengan perasaannya itu. Walaupun sesungguhnya ia tak pernah setuju dengan hubungan sesame jenis sejak awal.

Kini Yesung cemas, Kyuhyun menghilang disaat ia merasa sedang down. Entahlah, entah dimana Kyuhyun kini. Namun Yesung berharap kalau Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

Ponsel Yesung tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring di saat ia masih panik memikirkan Kyuhyun. Hingga ketika ia melihat yang menghubunginya adalah Maknae TVXQ ia segera mengangkatnya karena feelingnya mengatakan ini berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Halo?"

"Halo Jongwoon hyung, ini Changmin!" suara khas nyaring Changmin terdengar.

"Ya Changmin ada apa?"

"Ini hyung, Kyuhyun ada di apartement pribadiku dan dia mabuk. Dia tiba-tiba tadi datang dan minum dengan banyak padahal malam ini aku harus berangkat untuk sebuah show di jepang. Um bisakah kau menjemputnya?"

"Y..Ya tentu, aku akan segera menjemputnya. Tunggu disana ya.."

"Rr, aku harus segera pergi hyung kalau tidak nanti ketinggalan pesawat. Tapi, aku akan memberitahukanmu password apartmentku jadi nanti kau bisa langsung masuk dan menjemput Kyuhyun. bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju. Berapa passwordmu Changmin?" Tanya Yesung sambil bergerak dari tempat duduknya dan berniat segera mencari taksi. Ia begitu kawatir dan ingin segera menjemput dongsaeng tercintanya itu.

.

Cahaya keemasan mentari menerobos dan mengusik tidur namja manis bermata sipit itu. Pelan-pelan terlihat namja manis itu bergerak lelah bersama dengan kesadarannya yang berangsur-angsur terkumpul. Si namja manis bergeser dan merubah arah tidurnya ke samping kanan, namun wajahnya tiba-tiba membentur sesuatu yang cukup keras.

"Aduh.." Yesung mengaduh dan membuka iris sabit cantiknya. Secara kabur awalnya ia melihat sebuah dinding di hadapannya, namun semakin jelas dan jelas benda yang dianggapnya dinding itu berubah warna menjadi putih pucat. Persis seperti warna kulit seseorang.

Yesung kaget begitu menyadari itu dan ia lebih membesarkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Dimana untuk selanjutnya ia benar-benar tak percaya menemukan bahwa dinding yang dianggapnya tadi adalah dada bidang seseorang. Dada yang telanjang.

"K..Kyu..arh." Ia baru berusaha untuk bergerak duduk namun ia tak jadi melakukannya ketika bagian bawahnya terasa begitu sakit hingga memaksanya untuk terhempas kembali ke tempat tidur. Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan rasa yang begitu perih itu di bagian selatannya. lalu disaat itu ia baru menyadari perubahan di tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya telanjang, sementara itu beberapa tanda kemerahan menghiasi bagian-bagian tubuhnya itu. Dan ketika ia melirik pemilik tubuh di sampingnya, ia juga tertegun menyadari bahwa di balik selimut tubuh itu juga polos tanpa benang. Tubuh Kyuhyun polos tanpa benang di samping tubuhnya yang juga polos namun penuh tanda kemerahan.

"A..pa yang t..terjadi…"

**TBC?**

Akhirnya membuat FF Kyusung lagi sementara masih banyak FF lain yang belum dikerjakan sama sekali. Awalnya cuman lagi iseng-iseng nulis malah jadinya seperti ini, lagipula lagi kangen banget sama minat saya untuk membuat FF itu habis begitu saja sejak dihapus pihak FFN waktu itu. Sementara itu untuk FF 7 Years and Passionate Romance diusahakan dilanjutkan dalam waktu dekat.


	2. Chapter 2, What happened?

Love Me, Don't Love Me Chapter 2

Brought To You by : FluffywithKyuSung

Rated : T

Main : Cho Kyuhyun & Kim Yesung (KyuSung, The Eternal lovely couple), Other Super Junior Members, Park Jiyeon

Disclaimer : Mine!

Warning : Typo, Yaoi (boyxboy), OOC

Note: Sepertinya banyak reader disini yang belum membaca NB saya di FF 7 Years in Love chapter 9 bahwa ffn yang membuat banyak sekali kata-kata yang hilang dalam postingan itu. Saya sudah mencoba mengeditnya beberapa kali namun tetap saja ada banyak kata yang dihilangkan pihak FFn. Saya juga tak tahu mengapa itu terjadi? Juga apakah hanya saya saja author disini yang mengalaminya atau bukan? Yang jelas hal itu membuat saya semakin agak kesal nih ama FFn.

Untuk FF chapter dua Love Me, Don't Love Me ini saya tidak tahu apakah kejadian sama akan terulang atau tidak. Yang jelas kalau iya sepertinya saya sudah tak bisa atau tepatnya tak mau melakukan apapun lagi, saya cape mengeditnya ulang satu persatu.

.

"Lama dijauhkan darimu membuatku sadar, aku menyukaimu.."

.

Dengan gerakan cepat Yesung memasukkan beberapa angka bocoran dari Changmin untuk membuka apartment mewah itu. Setelah mendengar bunyi klik sekali namja manis itu dengan cepat membuka pintu.

"Kyuhyun!" Teriak namja manis itu sedikit panik sambil masuk ke dalam. Hingga setelah sampai di ruang TV ia menemukan namja tampan yang dicarinya sedang tertidur dengan berbagai botol minuman di depannya.

"Kyuhyun!" Teriak Yesung sambil mendekat dan memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena mengetahui Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Si tampan hanya sedang tertidur karena terlalu banyak minum.

"Ck kau membuat hyung kawatir. Dasar maknae jelek." Omel Yesung sambil tersenyum lega. Namja manis itu meletakkan jemarinya yang kecil untuk membelai surai karamel Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun terlihat begitu capek aku tidak bisa membawanya pulang sekarang. Sebentar lagi saja kalau begitu. Aku akan memberitahu Teuk hyung." Kata namja manis itu pada dirinya sambil mengambil hpnya. Namja berjari mungil itu mulai mengetikkan sms untuk leader mereka yang mungkin sedang cemas di dorm.

"Okey sekarang selesai. Tinggal sisanya membangunkan Kyuhyun dan memanggil taksi. Sebentar lagi."

Yesung memperhatikan seisi meja di hadapannya yang benar-benar jauh dari kata rapi. Beberapa botol wine kosong terlihat diletakkan sembarangan saja di antara beberapa yang masih berisi. Sementara itu kulit-kulit kacang bertebaran dimana-mana bahkan sampai masuk ke dalam beberapa gelas.

"Haduh dua maknae ini benar-benar sama saja joroknya. Dasar maknae evil." Omel Yesung sambil menyentuh beberapa buah benda yang ada disana. Jemari mungil namja manis itu lalu berhenti pada sebuah gelas wine yang berisi cairan bening seperti air putih. Yesung mengangkatnya.

"Aku haus gara-gara mencari Kyuhyun disini. Ini air putih biasa kan?" Tanya Yesung sambil mencium isi cairan bening itu takut-takut itu adalah alcohol. Tapi cairan itu tak berbau sama sekali.

"Ini air putih!" Seru Yesung girang sambil meneguk cairan itu hingga habis. Namja manis itu mendesah ketika merasakan rasa segar menjalari kerongkongannya. "Segarnya."

"Nah sekarang tinggal menunggu setengah jam lagi untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun, aku akan menyetel alarm." Kata Yesung sambil mengambil hpnya lagi dan sibuk mengotak-atik dalam beberapa menit. Saat mengetik namja bermata sipit itu beberapa kali mengucek matanya akibat merasa gatal dengan matanya sendiri, ia bahkan sampai salah mengetik.

"Aduh kenapa kepala pusing tiba-tiba?" Tanya Yesung polos sambil menguatkan matanya untuk mengatur alarm. Setelah selesai ia segera meletakkan hpnya lagi dengan sembarangan ke atas meja sementara namja manis itu tampak seperti orang yang mengantuk, mata sipitnya memberat.

"Kenapa kepala pusing tiba-tiba? Rasanya juga mengantuk?" Tanya Yesung polos sambil merapat kepada Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku harus tidur dulu. Nanti bangun sekalian sama Kyuhyun ketika alarmnya berbunyi." Kata Yesung polos. Namja manis itu kemudian merapatkan matanya tak lama setelah itu, menyusul namja tampan disampingnya.

.

RIIIING!

Kyuhyun tersentak dari alam mimpinya ketika sebuah alarm berbunyi nyaring tepat di telinganya. Namja tampan yang sedang patah hati itu mengerang kesal sambil menutup rapat telinganya.

TRRRIIIIING!

"Aish. Sungmin hyung matikan alarmmu!" Teriak namja tampan itu kesal sambil berusaha tidur lagi. Namun tak lama benda itu bordering lagi.

TRRRIIIIINGGG!

"Sungm.."

Kyuhyun menahan teriakannya begitu ia mengangkat wajahnya ia menemukan wajah manis yang tertidur tepat di sampingnya. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya terlihat tak percaya dengan apa di depannya. Ia membuka tutup matanya berulang kali.

"Sungie.."

TRRRRIIIIING!

Kyuhyun mengeram kesal sambil menyambar ponsel yang entah milik siapa dan langsung mematikan alarmnya. Setelah melempar ke sembarang arah namja tampan itu kembali membaringkan kepalanya di meja sambil menatap sosok malaikat yang tertidur di sampingnya. Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Aahh benar kata si Shim kalau wine langka yang tak berasa dan berbau ini benar-benar luar biasa khasiatnya. Lihat, aku benar-benar seperti melihat Yesung seakan-akan dia didepanku. Padahal aku sedang bermimpi karena kebanyakan minum." Kata Kyuhyun tertawa puas. Namja tampan itu kemudian mengangkat salah satu jarinya yang panjang untuk menunjuk-nunjuk pipi chubby Yesung.

"Waah, bahkan rasanya seperti menyentuh beneran. Minuman yang canggih!" katanya puas sambil semakin menunjuk-nunjuk pipi itu sedikit bringas. Dia benar-benar kegirangan dan masih mabuk. Gerakannya itu tentu saja lama tak lama membangunkan si pengidap insomnia di depannya.

"Euh."

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjap sambil menunggu namja manis itu untuk bangun. Benar saja tak lama mata sipti itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang onix yang bulat dan indah. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia melihat betapa polosnya sosok itu kini.

"Hay manis."

Yesung yang masih mengantuk dan merasa pusing hanya menatap Kyuhyun tenang dalam beberapa detik. Hingga tak lama dia bangun.

"Kyu kita harus cepat pulang!" kata namja manis itu sedikit panic, ia berusaha untuk membawa tubuhnya berdiri namun Karena ia juga mabuk berat namja manis itu langsung kembali jatuh. Tepat ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sambil menatap sosok indah di pelukannya. Si tampan terlihat damai. "Wine yang hebat, aku bahkan tak akan diijinkan melakukan ini di alam nyata. Luar biasa!" celotehnya sambil tak menyiakan kesempatan untuk semakin memerangkap Yesung dalam pelukannya.

Yesung yang masih pusing berusaha untuk bangun dari dekapan Kyuhyun tapi yang ada kepalanya malah tambah pusing dan membuatnya kesulitan.

"Kyunie tolong aku." Rengeknya pada Kyuhyun yang bak idiotnya yang hanya sibuk senyum-senyum sendiri memandang wajah manis Yesung. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar rengekan Yesung serta nama kecilnya yang disebutkan.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu sayang?"

"Aku mau bangun."

"Oke."

Yesung kaget ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bangun dan dengan entengnya membawa tubuhnya sekalian. Namja tampan itu kemudian meletakkan Yesung di atas sofa karena tubuhnya yang juga tak lurus berdiri apalagi berjalan. Disana ia menyudutkan Yesung di sofa persis seperti ketika ia mencuri ciuman Yesung untuk pertama kali beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Yah! Dasar mesum. Jangan sembarangan!" Tolak Yesung ketika Kyuhyun kembali berniat menciumnya. Yesung kemudian segera bangun dari sofa dan berusaha menarik Kyuhyun bersamanya. Sungguh kedua orang itu bak orang idiot saat ini karena jalan mereka saja terlihat tidak lurus.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang ditarik tampak hanya cengengesan karena Yesung menarik lengannya untuk ikut bersamanya. "Aku sangat senang bisa bersama Yesungie walaupun hanya mimpi.." Kyuhyun terus bernyanyi dengan nada yang tak karuan.

"Ayo pulang Kyu. Teuk hyung menunggu didorm." Celoteh Yesung sambil terus menarik Kyuhyun sambil ia sendiri berusaha berjalan dengan benar. Setelah mendapatkan sebuah pintu yang diyakininya jalan keluar Yesung dengan semangat membukanya. "Ayo!"

Yesung melongo menatap di depannya dengan tidak percaya. Sementara Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sendiri apa yang ada di balik pintu yang dibuka Yesung.

"hihi dasar bodoh, ini kamar tidur namanya bukan pintu keluar. Dasar Yesungie bahkan di alam mimpipun tetap pabo." Tawanya senang. Yesung cemberut mendengarnya.

"Ayo cari pintu lain."

"Tidak mau!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Yesung dan berjalan memasuki kamar tidur Changmin itu. "Aku lelah, aku mau istirahat." Kata Kyuhyun sambil membawa langkahnya mendekati tempat tidur ukuran King itu.

"Yah. Teuk hyung menyuruh pulang!" Pekik Yesung tak mau kalah sambil menyusul Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu berniat menarik Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ahh!" Kyuhyun mendesah lega setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur yang lembut. Tak lama Yesung kembali datang mendekat padanya.

"Kyu ayo pulang." Rengek Yesung sambil mengguncang kaki Kyuhyun. Namun tak lama karena entah ikut merasa lelah Yesung menyerah. Namja manis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar aku masih lelah dan mengantuk. Kita pulang setengah jam lagi saja." Celoteh Yesung sambil memejamkan matanya. Sementara Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menoleh pada namja manis di sampingnya.

"Kau masih belum juga pergi dari mimpiku? Aish, kau menyuruhku melupakanmu tapi kau terus saja main-main di dalam mimpiku." Omel Kyuhyun pada Yesung. Namun karena namja manis itu tak menyahut atau membuka mata Kyuhyun menghadap padanya, membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Kau benar-benar cantik." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya untuk menyentuh wajah mulus Yesung. Kyuhyun menyentuh dari mata, hidung, pipi, hingga bibir.

"Bibir Kim Yesung yang asli itu rasanya manis sekali seperti rasa strawberry. Karena kau hanya mimpi pasti rasa bibirmu tak semanis itu kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membelai-belai bibir mungil Yesung. Tak lama Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung dan tak lama mencium bibir Yesung. Kyuhyun kaget merasakan rasa bibir itu yang sama rasanya dengan rasa bibir Yesung dalam ingatannya hingga ia semakin melumatnya.

Yesung yang baru-baru akan tidur merasa terganggu dengan gerakan yang menganggu jalan nafasnya itu. Yesung kemudian segera membuka matanya dan kaget melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada di atas tubuhnya dan menciumnya.

"EUum.." Yesung mau berteriak memberontak tapi Kyuhyun malah menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Yesung. Kyuhyun kemudian benar-benar menindih Yesung dan menahannya untuk memberontak.

"Eumm.."

Bibir itu benar-benar manis dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun gila. Kyuhyun terus menciumi Yesung yang pada akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah di bawahnya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya bebas juga sudah merayap ke berbagai tempat di tubuh Yesung dengan bebasnya. Seperti saat ini dimana satu tangannya memegang leher belakang Yesung untuk membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam sementara tangan yang lainnya mulai merengsek masuk ke dalam kemeja Yesung dan memainkan salah satu nipplenya.

"ahhhh.."

Keduanya mendesah ketika ciuman itu terlepas akibat mereka harus sesegera mungkin meraup udara. Untuk saat ini kondisi Yesung benar-benar terlihat berantakkan dan memerah, dimana hal itu membuat naluri kelakian Kyuhyun malah kian terpancing. Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menggesekkan miliknya ke milik Yesung hingga namja manis itu kembali mendesah.

"Kau lebih baik daripada Kim Yesung yang asli. Dia akan langsung kabur kalau aku perlakukan begini." Kata Kyuhyun puas, sementara Yesung tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena sibuk mengedalikan nafas dan mendesah akibat kegiatan nakal Kyuhyun di bagian privasinya.

"Karena sudah terlanjur maka kita lanjutkan saja. Toh kau tak asli, besok setelah aku bangun semuanya akan berbeda. Kim Yesung asli malah akan jijik padaku kan?" kata Kyuhyun puas sambil berhenti menggoda selangkangan Yesung. Namja tampan itu kemudian mulai mengurusi kancing kemeja Yesung membukanya satu persatu.

"Kyuunie tidak boleh!" Larang Yesung sambil berusaha menghentikan Kyuhyun dengan memegang tangannya . Namun itu tak lama karena Kyuhyun kembali menggesekkan miliknya pada milik Yesung sehingga membuat tangan Yesung itu terlepas dan beralih meremas bed cover di bawahnya.

"Enghhh…"

"Kau tidak boleh menolakku juga di alam mimpi Kim Yesung. Kau sudah membuat hatiku kuhancur di alam nyata. Sekarang aku yang memegang kuasa karena ini mimpiku." Celoteh Kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya melucuti kemeja Yesung. Hingga setelah berakhir ia melepaskan kemeja itu dan melemparkannya sembarangan. Kini ia menatap lapar pada tubuh bagian atas Yesung yang terekspos jelas.

"Kyunie hyung kedinginan." Rengek Yesung manja sambil menutupi dadanya. Namun Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menyingkirkan tangan Yesung agar tidak menghalangi pandangannya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak Sungie, atau kau mau kuikat?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengancam. Yesung tampak cemberut dengan wajah sebal.

"Kau selalu seenaknya."

Kyuhyun tak peduli bahkan ia entah mendengar protesan Yesung. Yang jelas kini namja tampan itu sudah kembali mencumbui leher Yesung sementara tangannya mengusap-usap dada dan perut Yesung.

"Ahh Kyunnie!" Teriak Yesung kaget sambil mendesah merasakan sensasi sentuhan Kyuhyun. Hal yang membuat Kyuhyun lebih bernafsu untuk menandai beberapa bagian leher Yesung dengan kissmark. "Ahhh~" membuat Yesung semakin mendesah kuat.

"Kau menikmatinya eoh?"

"Kyunie stop it!" Seru Yesung dengan wajah cemberut. Namun Kyuhyun masih terlihat tak peduli sama sekali sambil menurunkan kecupannya ke selanka, bahu, hingga sampai di dada Yesung. Yesung mencengkram rambut Kyuhyun. "Kyuu..hhh"

Kyuhyun mengecup nipple kanan Yesung, sebelum berganti menjilat-jilatnya pelan sebelum menghisap dan menggigitnya. Sementara itu tangannya yang lain menggoda nipple yang satunya dengan telunjuknya hingga membuat Yesung terus mendesah lebih keras dan mencengram erat surai caramel Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuu.. oh~"

Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya setelah menggigit pelan salah satu nipple Yesung. Saat ini celanannya benar-benar sesak mendengar desahan Yesung dan melihat Yesung yang pasrah sambil mengendalikan nafasnya.

"Sungie.." panggil Kyuhyun sambil menyingkirkan lengan Yesung yang menutupi wajahnya. Yesung yang sekarang benar-benar sulit walau hanya diekpresikan sebagai menggoda, namja manis itu benar-benar terlihat seksi dengan wajah memerah dan air saliva yang melumeri bibir dan lehernya. Kyuhyun merunduk dan mengecup bibir Yesung lagi. "I love you." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Tidak.. boleh.." Yesung berbicara ditengah desahannya. "Sama-sama namja.." gelengnya.

"Tapi cinta itu milik semua orang. Kenapa kita tak boleh?"

Yesung hanya menggeleng lagi sambil memejamkan matanya. Sungguh sebenarnya namja manis itu dibawah pengaruh alcohol yang kuat. Namun hal itu bukan berarti ia harus menjadi orang lain. Ia sebenarnya tahu ia tak seharusnya pasrah ketika Kyuhyun menindihnya seperti ini, tapi Yesung tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Yesung. Membuat Yesung mendesah pelan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Dimana tak lama ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan usapan Kyuhyun pada selangkannya.

"Baiklah. Aku menghargai keputusanmu Yesung. "Kyuhyun berbisik sambil membuka kancing celana Yesung. "Tapi bukan hari ini, karena malam ini kau dan mimpi ini adalah milikku. Jadi biarkan aku melakukan apa yang kumau dimana didunia nyata kau melarangku." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan reselting celana Yesung. Kyuhyun langsung menarik celana Yesung turun bersama dengan boxer bergambar kura-kura yang dikenakan namja manis itu. Yesung mendesah kedinginan.

"Kyu.."

"Hanya sebentar sayang. Aku akan menghangatkannya tak lama lagi." Bisik Kyuhyun menggoda sambil menepis tangan Yesung yang awalnya berusaha menutupi kejantanannya. Kini malah tangan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya menyentuh bagian itu, menggenggamnya lembut.

"Ahhh Kyu." Yesung mendesah keenakkan.

"Rasanya nikmat kan? Aku tahu kau menyukainya." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil terus memanjakan bagian privasi Yesung sementara bibirnya menggigit-gigit kecil telinga kiri Yesung.

"Kyu.." Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memegang tangan nakal Kyuhyun di bagian bawahnya. Rasanya sudah tak kuat lagi, Yesung rasanya ingin meledakkan sesuatu karena godaan tangan Kyuhyun di bagian itu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai karena Yesung sepertinya sudah menyerah sepenuhnya kini padanya. Lihat saja selangkannya yang mengeras sempurna, sama seperti milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bangun dari tubuh Yesung dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri hingga sama polosnya dengan Yesung. Yesung tampak bingung melihat tubuh polos Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah bergerak cepat dan melebarkan kaki namja manis itu.

"Kyuhyun?" bingung Yesung melihat posisi vulgar mereka saat ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas sambil menyusuri salah satu paha mulus Yesung dengan ciuman lembut. Hingga ia sampai di tempat yang paling ia tuju selama ini. Kyuhyun menjilati batang kemaluan Yesung perlahan, setelah merasakan Yesung kembali kehilangan tenaga dan menarik rambut caramelnya Kyuhyun memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kyuuh.. apahh… yang… kauhh… ah~" Yesung tak sanggup menyelesaikan ucapannya akibat perasaan yang kian menyiksanya bersama permainan lidah Kyuhyun di kejantanannya. Hingga pada akhirnya satu-satunya yang bisa Yesung lakukan adalah menarik kuat rambut Kyuhyun dan mendesah kuat.

Merasakan nafsu Yesung meningkat Kyuhyun juga lebih bergairah. Ia semakin menghisap kuat kejantanan Yesung hingga tak lama tarikan dan teriakan Yesung semakin kuat. Tak lama sebuah cairan yang mempunyai rasa aneh tumpah ke dalam mulutnya.

Yesung melepaskan tarikannya di rambut Kyuhyun dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Namja manis itu terlihat basah oleh keringat, sementara seluruh wajahnya memerah. Tak lama setelah ia mengatur nafas Yesung tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang diulurkan ke bibirnya.

"Hisap mereka Sungie." Bisik Kyuhyun yang juga sulit mengendalikan nafasnya. Jika nafsu Yesung baru saja lepas seperti Kyuhyun malah sebaliknya, nafsunya sedang berada di puncaknya. Yesung menatap bingung tiga jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun yang disodorkan padanya. "Hisapp kalau tidak akan sakit rasanya." Kata Kyuhyun tak sabar menyahuti tatapan bertanya Yesung.

Yesung yang tak tahu apa-apa akhirnya hanya menurut saja. Namja manis itu membuka mulutnya dan menghisap tiga jari Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun menggerakkan jari-jarinya itu di dalam mulut Yesung.

"Cukuph.."

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya lagi setelah ia merasa tangannya sudah cukup basah. Namja tampan itu dengan tidak sabar menarik kaki Yesung dan melebarkannya bertumpu pada dua bahunya. Hal itu membuat ia bisa dengan jelas melihat lubang milik Yesung yang sudah memanggilnya untuk dimasuki.

"Kyuh.."

Kyuhyun hendak memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam, tapi ia menahannya mendengar panggilan seksi Yesung padanya. Kyuhyun memikirkan sesuatu sambil menatap Yesung. Tak lama ia mengulurkan jarinya tadi kembali ke mulut Yesung.

"Hisap lagi beb, kau juga boleh menggigitnya kalau rasanya terlalu sakit."

Yesung yang benar-benar tak tahu hanya mengikuti ucapan Kyuhyun hingga ia tak tahu Kyuhyun kembali lebih beraksi. Kyuhyun mendekatkan kejantanan ke lubang Yesung yang benar-benar masih perawan. Tadi tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya bahwa ia harus yang pertama yang memasuki Yesung, tidak ada satupun yang boleh mendahuluinya walau jarinya sama sekali. Toh Yesung yang ini hanya hasil dari bunga tidurnya jadi ia tak akan merasakan sakit. Begitulah Kyuhyun memutuskan.

Kyuhyun memasuki Yesung secara perlahan dan hal itu membuat isapan Yesung tiba-tiba berhenti dan melepas jari-jari Kyuhyun. "KYUH!" pekik namja manis sambil mencengkram seprai di bawahnya. "Ssakith.. kyuuhh.." ucapnya kesakitan sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Air mata terlihat di sudut-sudut matanya.

Kyuhyun sengaja membutakan telinganya dari Yesung. Namja tampan itu menarik kejantanannya keluar lagi lalu tak lama menabraknya masuk ke dalam dengan kasar. Yesung berteriak keras.

"Kyuhmm.."

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi merasakan kejantanannya yang dijepit kuat oleh lubang Yesung. Ia bahkan tak merasakan rasa sakit di jarinya yang kembali ia masukkan ke dalam mulut Yesung sebagai pelampiasan. Sepertinya Yesung menggigit jari-jarinya.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Yesung terbiasa dengan miliknya dalam beberapa menit. Hingga setelah namja manis itu menenang namja tampan itu kembali menariknya keluar dan memasukkannya kembali dengan ritme cepat dan kasar.

"KYUUHHH…"

Kyuhyun kali ini kembali tak mendengarkan Yesung dan ia sibuk menyalurkan nafsunya yang sudah tak bisa ditolerir. Kyuhyun mulai sibuk menyodokkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Yesung mulai dari ritme lambat, cepat, hingga tak terkontrol. Yesung yang awalnya menjerit kesakitan seiring waktu mulai menikmatinya dan iapun kini mendesah mengiringi sodokkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh..akuhh mauuu…" di tengah jalan Yesung mencengram bahu Kyuhyun ketika ia merasa sesuatu kembali akan ia mucratkan akibat kegiatan nakal Yesung.

"Keluarkan sayang, keluarkan bersamaku." Kata Kyuhyun yang masih asyik menggenjot dan memanjakan junior Yesung. Yesung kian mendesah tak karuan.

Merasa klimaksnya kian cepat Kyuhyun mempercepat genjotannya pada Yesung. Sementara Yesung yang juga merasakan puncaknya kian mendekat kian mendesah kuat. Hingga setelah ia merasa bahwa hal itu semakin dekat Yesung dan Kyuhyun sama-sama tidak tahan.

"Kyuuh aku akanhh.. ah.."

"Akuhh juga.. keluarkan bersama sayang."

Kedua orang itu kian aktif menggenjot ataupun mendesah hingga setelah klimaks itu datang keduanya mengerang bersamaan dengan memanggil nama masing-masing. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk mengendalikan nafas.

Kyuhyun yang pertama tersadar dan mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Namja tampan itu kembali memeriksa keadaan namja manis yang kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan. Kyuhyun menyingkirkan lengan mungil itu.

"Hey.."

Yesung masih tak menyahut atau membuka mata, namja manis itu masih sibuk mengendalikan nafasnya setelah klimaks barusan. Sungguh ia benar-benar terlihat lelah mengingat ini kesempatan pertama seumur hidupnya. Apalagi sebagai namja ia bukannya memasuki namun malah dimasuki.

Kyuhyun merunduk dan menciumi wajah Yesung. Yesung mendesah dan membuka matanya perlahan, masih terlihat air mata di sudut-sudutnya.

"Sakit kyu.." keluhnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kau bilang kau namja manly masa begitu saja sakit."

Yesung tak menyahut sambil memejamkan matanya. Oh tuhan apakah holenyatersobek? Kenapa rasanya luar biasa perih dan panas. Bahkan saat ini rasanya kejantanan Kyuhyun masih berada di dalam dan mulai mengeras lagi. Oh tunggu, sepertinya memang kejantanan Kyuhyun masih di dalam dan mengeras lagi.

"Kita belum selesai sayang." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tubuh Yesung untuk terduduk. Kyuhyun menempatkan namja manis itu di atas pelukannya.

"Kyuuhh.." desah Yesung merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun kembali menusuk bagian dalamnya. Membuat rasa sakit di kejantanannya kembali meradang.

Kyuhyun menahan Yesung sambil berusaha menggenjot tubuh mereka lagi dengan pelan-pelan. Sementara tangannya yang lain menggoda kejantanan Yesung lagi agar mau bangun.

"Hanya sekali lagi sayang aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan kali ini. Aku masih belum bangun dari mimpiku jadi sayang sekali kalau aku membuangnya." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Yesung sambil mempercepat ritme genjotannya. Yesung lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendesah dengan pasrah.

.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya bangun lebih awal dari Yesung. Sama seperti Yesung namja tampan itu terperanjat menemukan posisi mereka saat ini dimana keduanya sama-sama naked. Kalau semalam dengan bodoh Kyuhyun berfikir bahwa ia hanya sedang bermimpi dan terpengaruh alcohol tapi pagi ini dia seratus persen sadar. Namja tampan itu sampai menampar wajahnya sendiri untuk meyakinkan diri namun hasilnya sama saja.

Di tengah bingungnya si namja tampan merasakan gerakan dan lenguhan pertanda bahwa namja manis di sampingnya telah bangun. Panic, Kyuhyun pun memilih kembali memejamkan matanya dan pura-pura tidur.

Seperti dugaannya Yesung langsung bangun tak lama setelah itu dan namja manis itu juga tampak terperanjat langsung begitu baru membuka mata. Namun bedanya jika Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah duduk namja manis itu malah kembali terhempas ke tempat tidur sambil menahan sakit pada bagian tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tak perlu harus heran lagi kenapa bisa Yesung begitu karena semalam ia benar-benar meniduri Yesung berkali-kali dan dengan kasar. Bahkan seingat Kyuhyun ia masih sempat memasuki namja manis itu walau si empunya sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat terlalu letih.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya namja manis itu kebingungan. Kyuhyun melihat si namja manis melirik padanya dengan tatapan yang begitu panic dan… oh tidak, ada air mata di sudut matanya. Namja manisnya menangis.

"Kyuuuu" panggil Yesung mengguncang tubuh besar Kyuhyun berulang kali. Namun Kyuhyun tak bergeming, sungguh ia takut sekali harus menghadapi Yesung. Kyuhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana. "Kyuuuu"

Mulai menyerah si namja manis berhenti membangunkan Kyuhyun. Kini pelan-pelan si namja manis itu malah bergerak menyingkirkan selimutnya, sepertinya ia akan bangun..

"Ahh" Yesung mengeluh merasakan sakit ketika ia baru saja memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Lama Yesung disana dan tak bergerak sehingga pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri membuka mata untuk melihat keadaan Yesung yang memprihatinkan.

"Hyung?"

Yesung melirik padanya kaget sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, hal itu membuat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka kini. Tapi tak ada yang peduli dengan itu karena keduanya tampak saling bertatapan. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung cemas dan merasa bersalah sementara Yesung terlihat marah dan ketakutan.

"Hyung.."

"Jangan mendekat kesini!" Yesung menolaknya. Sekuat tenaga namja manis itu berusaha untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun. "Jangan sentuh aku." Kata namja itu mundur. Terlihat sebenarnya ia kesakitan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hyung. Maafkan aku. Aku tak.."

"Kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan Kyu. Tak tahukah kau bahwa yang kau lakukan ini dapat menghancurkan masa depanku. Juga… tak tahukah kalau kau itu telah melakukan kekasaran yang dapat mempidanakanmu?"

"Hyung?"

Yesung membuang wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu benar-benar terlihat kesakitan saat ini baik tubuh ataupun perasaan. Lihat saja ia telah menangis lebih keras.

"Hyung?"

"Aku mau pulang." Isak Yesung sambil mencari-cari pakaiannya yang telah tercampur dengan pakaian Kyuhyun di lantai. Namja manis itu pada akhirnya memungut pakaian yang diyakininya miliknya di dalam selimut yang dipeganganya. Kyuhyun mencatat namja manis itu meringis ketika ia memasang celana skini jeans miliknya. Kyuhyun ikut bangun dari tempatnya.

"Hyung aku antar kau pul…"

"Tidak usah!" sentak Yesung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun darinya. Namja manis itu terlihat tak berani menatap ke bawah mengingat saat ini Kyuhyun masih polos di hadapannya. Namun namja tampan itu terlihat tak peduli lagi dengan itu. "Aku mau pulang sendiri. Aku tak mau bertemu denganmu!" Kata Yesung sambil berusaha keluar darisana. Langkahnya terlihat sedikit terseok.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Yesung yang pergi dengan rasa bersalah. Ucapan Yesung tadi kedengarannya telak sekali seakan Kyuhyun sudah tak punya peluang walau hanya menjelaskan pada Yesung. Ah kenapa dia begitu bodoh? Bagaimana mungkin ia sampai tak bisa membedakan realita dan fantasi? Kalau saja ia bisa mengontrol diri seharusnya ini tak terjadi sehingga Yesung tak akan semakin membencinya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa lemas hingga namja tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Kacau sekarang. Kyuhyun bahkan tak tahu harus bagaimana selanjutnya untuk menjelaskan pada Yesung kalau ia tak sengaja.

Namja tampan itu pada akhirnya hanya bisa merasakan penyesalan di dalam kamar Changmin yang terlihat sudah begitu berantakkan.

.

Kyuhyun sudah sangat mempersiapkan mentalnya ketika ia kembali ke dorm. Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau mungkin Yesung tak mau bicara dengannya lagi. Kyuhyun bahkan juga sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau saja member lain mengetahuinya dan mungkin akan langsung mengaraknya ke dapur untuk dipanggang hidup-hidup.

Tak seperti si evil maknae yang sering masuk seenaknya kali ini Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu dorm dulu sebelum masuk ke dalam. Suasana dorm yang begitu hening menyambutnya, Kyuhyun menarik dan menghembuskan nafas berulang kali lalu semakin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam untuk menemui member yang tak keliatan satupun. Kemana semua orang? Apakah tengah bersembunyi sebelum menyergapnya bersamaan.

"Yesungie keluarlah dan bicara pada kami. Apa yang terjadi padamu huh?" suara Leeteuk terdengar ketika Kyuhyun baru saja mendekat kea rah ruang kamar mereka. Disana ia menemukan beberapa member berkumpul di depan kamar YeWook sambil mengetuk pintu dan memanggil Yesung. Wajah cemas terlihat di wajah mereka.

"Yesungie.."

"Yesungie hyung ada apa? Setidaknya kau harus makan dulu kalau tak mau curhat. Kau membuat kami cemas tahu." Kata Ryeowook pelan dan sedih sambil terus mengetuk pintu berulang kali.

"Ada apa?" sedikit ragu-ragu Kyuhyun mendekati para hyungnya itu. Ketika mereka berbalik ia sudah bersiap kalau akan dipukul atau sebegainya setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Yesung.

"Kyu kau sudah pulang?" Leeteuk menjawab cepat sebelum menarik Kyuhyun dan menggelandangnya menuju depan kamar Yesung. "Yesung bertindak aneh sejak pagi ini dia pulang. Kaukan maknae yang sudah ia janjikan tak akan dimarahinya kalau berbuat nakal, coba kau panggil dan minta dia keluar. Siapa tahu dia mau karena ketika kami yang melakukannya dia tak mau." Kata Leeteuk yang sudah seperti seorang umma yang mencemaskan anaknya.

Kyuhyun menatap ragu pintu eboni milik Yewook di depannya. Iya, benar sekali kalau Yesung tak pernah menolaknya kalau berbuat nakal sejak janjinya ketika Kyuhyun kecelakaan dulu. Namun kini masalahnya berbeda, dia telah berbuat sesuatu yang terlalu salah pada hyung manisnya itu. Ia tak yakin apa kali ini Yesung tak akan marah padanya.

"Ayo cepat evil kami menunggu. Aku takut kura-kuraku kenapa-napa!" teriak Heechul tak sabaran. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah sebelum memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu.

Knock knock..

"Y..Yesungie hyung, kau tak apa-apa? Kami mencemaskanmu." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil pelan-pelan. Tak ada sahutan lagi, hingga Kyuhyun mengulangnya lagi. "Hyungieee…"

"Aish kau sama saja!" Teriak Heechul tak sabaran sambil menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari depan pintu. Kini namja cantik itu yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu berulang kali. "Yesungie kau tak apa-apa? Yesungie ini Chullie hyung! Kau kenapa? Kau ada masalah? Bukalah pintu ini dan ceritakan padaku!" teriak Heechul sambil mengetuk pintu itu dengan tidak sabaran. Sementara Kyuhyun yang disingkirkan Heechul hanya bisa menarik nafas sambil menatap pintu kamar Yesung yang tertutup rapat. Apa yang dilakukan Yesung di dalam? Apakah namja yang dicintainya itu baik-baik saja?

"YESUUUNGIE!"

"Sudah Heechul biarkan Yesung dulu mungkin dia sedang tidur. Sebaiknya kita memberikan dia waktu dulu sebentar, lagipula kita semua belum sarapan kan?" Leeteuk mengambil jalan tengah dan melarang Heechul yang kian berteriak tak sabaran.

"Yah sepertinya begitu. Tapi nanti kalau masih tak ada kabar kita harus mencobanya lagi ne? kalau perlu kita dobrak kalau tetap dia tak mau keluar." Kata Heechul dengan wajah pasrah.

"Iya, yang jelas kita semua makan dulu dan berkumpul di ruang makan. Ayo semuanya ke ruang makan dulu." Perintah leader mereka yang langsung dipatuhi oleh member lainnya yang langsung mengekorinya ke ruang makan. Sementara itu Kyuhyun jadi orang terakhir yang mengikuti mereka setelah menatap pintu Yesung lagi dan lagi.

Sementara tanpa mereka ketahui di balik pintu Yesung menarik nafas lega setelah member lain akhirnya meninggalkan kamarnya. Namja manis yang baru saja terlihat mandi itu tampak kedinginan saat ini karena tubuhnya masih terlihat basah dan masih dilapisi sehelai benang handuk saja. Sejak tadi namja manis itu berusaha membersihkan semua jejak kemerahan yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya, namun semua itu percuma karena semakin digosok tanda-tanda itu bukannya menghilang malah semakin merah dan sakit.

Kini namja manis itu tampak hanya bisa pasrah dan dia menangis di balik pintu. Namja manis itu berusaha menyeret kakinya untuk berpindah ke tempat tidur, namun itu malah kembali membuatnya sedih karena malah membuat bagian selatannya terasa sakit seakan ditusuk-tusuk sesuatu. Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan sebenarnya padanya? Yesung sungguh tak mengerti. Mengapa rasanya benar-benar sesakit ini sehingga seluruh tubuhnya bahkan tak kuasa bergerak.

3

Ruang makan Super junior hari ini terasa begitu sepi karena semua member terlihat hening dan larut dalam pemikiran mereka tentang Yesung. Nafsu makan semua member jga terlihat menurun tak seperti biasanya, terlebih bagi Kyuhyun yang tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Aku benar-benar heran apa yang terjadi pada Yesung. Bukankah semalam dia baik-baik saja? Lalu kenapa pagi ini tiba-tiba aneh seperti itu? Oiya, semalam dia menginap dimana?" Tanya Heechul tak habis fikir. Pertanyaannya itu tentu saja membuat semua member kembali berusaha memutar otak karena memikirkan hal yang sama, kecuali Kyuhyun yang tampak sedikit menundukkan kepalanya diam-diam mendengar pertanyaan yang ia tahu pasti jawabannya itu.

"Semalam seingatku hanya dia dan Kyuhyun yang tak pulang ke dorm sampai tengah malam. Lalu tiba-tiba setengah jam kemudian ia berpesan bahwa ia sedang bersama Kyuhyun dan akan segera pulang tapi sampai pagi tak ada yang pulang." Kata leader mereka sambil berfikir keras. Hal itu membuat semua member melirik pada Kyuhyun yang wajahnya langsung merah padam.

"Jadi kau semalam sempat bertemu Yesung ya maknae?" Tanya Kangin menyelidik.

"Haa? Y…Ya, tapi… tapi… aku tak bertemu dengannya lama karena setelahnya aku pergi ke apartemennya Changmin untuk ikut pesta minuman. A..Aku setelah itu tak tahu Yesung hyung kemana." Kata Kyuhyun begitu saja dan sungguh panik. Ia mengatakan alasannya begitu saja karena Kyuhyun mulai takut ketahuan oleh member lain tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang benar saja mereka akan membunuhnya setelah mengetahuinya.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Ryeowook ragu-ragu. Kyuhyun mempertegas ucapannya.

"T..Tentu saja!"

"Berarti Yesung menemukan sesuatu setelah berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Apa ya kira-kira?" Heechul berfikir keras lagi. "Atau… mungkinkah Yesungieku mengalami semacam penculikkan atau pemerkosaan?"

Prrrffffttt..

Semua member Super Junior yang entah lagi kompakan minum tiba-tiba sama-sama tersedak minuman mereka sendiri. Namun dari semuanya Kyuhyun lah yang tersedaknya paling parah karena kaget, sementara ia sibuk batuk-batuk member lain sudah menatap horror Heechul.

"YAH OMONGAN BODOH MACAM APA ITU?!" Teriak Leeteuk emosi dan sedikit memerah. Sungguh ucapan Heechul tadi adalah hal teraneh yang pernah didengarnya. Sementara Kyuhyun tampak mulai lebih berkeringat dingin di tempat duduknya, namja tampan itu menundukkan kepalanya kian dalam.

"Aku hanya menerka Jungsoo karena semuanya membingungkan. Bisa saja kan hal itu terjadi mengingat dunia sekarang yang sudah terlampau gila. Lagipula sebagai statusnya yang seorang selebriti dan flower boy bisa saja hal buruk mengancamnya dengan mudah, termasuk mungkin hal seperti itu."

"Hyung kau ini semakin ngaco saja. Berhentilah membicarakannya karena aku ngeri. Mana mungkin Yesung hyung mengalami hal seperti itu!" Teriak Ryeowook benar-benar kesal karena harus membayangkan hal itu terjadi pada hyung tercintanya tersebut. Terima kasih atas imajinasi Heechul yang kadang berlebihan. Namun terlalu banyak mengomeli Heechul sepertinya membuat mereka melupakan salah satu member mereka yang kini kian menundukkan kepalanya mendengar perdebatan mereka, tangan dan kaki namja tampan itu mulai gemetaran.

"Yah akukan hanya bilang seandainya, jadi bisa iya bisa tidak. Kau tak perlu ikut berteriak padaku kecil!" teriak Heechul tak terima dengan ucapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook malah semakin berteriak padanya.

"Habisnya kau ngaco." Jadilah ruang makan itu kembali heboh kini dengan teriakan beberapa member. Hal itu membuat mereka tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang disana.

"Kalian berisik sekali." Ucapan pelan dan serak itu membuat perdebatan mereka berhenti. Semua member kini termasuk Kyuhyun terpana dan menoleh ke arah sang empu suara yang ternyata adalah orang yang mereka perdebatkan.

"Yesung\hyung!"

Yesung tak menyahuti panggilan beberapa member dan memilih untuk menarik tempat duduknya di samping Heechul. Kyuhyun yang saat itu berada tepat di depan Yesung hanya bisa menatap Yesung tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Dan ketika Yesung duduk Kyuhyun bersumpah melihat namja itu meringis menahan sakit.

"Yesungie kau kenapa? Kau tak apa-apa kan semua orang disini mencemaskanmu." Kata Leeteuk memulai pembicaraan setelah Yesung duduk.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit flu." Jawab Yesung dengan suara yang begitu serak atau bahkan seperti habis. Semua member tampak menganggukkan kepalanya percaya dengan ucapan Yesung, namun Kyuhyun tentu tidak. Kyuhyun tahu Yesung kehilangan suaranya bukan karena flu namun karena semalaman sibuk mendesah dan memanggil namanya di bawah kendalinya.

"oh jadi kura-kuraku ini flu? Ahh, kau sebaiknya banyak minum obat dan istrahat ya." Kata Heechul dengan sayang membelai-belai kepala Yesung.

"Aku sejak tadi mau istirahat, tapi bagaimana mana istirahat kalau sejak pagi kalian terus berdiri di depan kamarku dan teriak-teriak." Omel Yesung pelan yang membuat semua member jadi saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"A…A, itu karena kami cemas padamu Jongwoonie habis kau tak pernah seperti ini sih hehe. Kami kira kan kau kenapa-napa. Maaf ne.." kata Heechul beralasan. Namun Yesung tak menyahuti apa-apa lagi selain menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghidari Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat rasa bersalah Kyuhyun semakin besar kini terhadap hyung yang dicintainya itu.

Sadar diperhatikan Yesung malah semakin tidak nyaman. Dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun kini sedang memperhatikannya.

"Aku tak lapar sama sekali, aku mau tidur lagi saja. Kali ini jangan ganggu aku." Pinta Yesung sambil berdiri lagi dari tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi melihat ringisan namja manis itu ketika ia berdiri dan bergerak. Aigoo, sesakit itukah rasanya?

"Aku permisi semuanya. Selamat sarapan." Kata Yesung lagi-lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu kemudian dengan langkah kaki yang pelan dan terseok-seok berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Semua member menatapnya dengan cemas, terlebih kepada Kyuhyun yang menyadari betapa terlihat menyedihkannya Yesung saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar setelah sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Mengapa Kyuhyun jadi pengecut begini? Kalau benar ia mencintai Yesung dia tak seharusnya lari ketakutan seperti ini dan membiarkan Yesung sendiri. Kyuhyun seharusnya kini mendampingi Yesung karena tentu namja itu sedang merasa hancur saat ini, bukannya berlaku seperti seseorag yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Kyuhyun menggeser bangkunya ke belakang dan itu membuat seluruh member yang tadinya sibuk membicarakan Yesung beralih padanya. "Aku permisi sebentar, aku mau melihat keadaan Yesungi hyung." Jelas Kyuhyun. Tanpa menunggu sahutan namja tampan itu segera bergegas menyusul Yesung yang sepertinya sudah kembali ke kamar, niat Kyuhyun adalah sampai tepat waktu sebelum Yesung masuk dan mengunci rapat-rapat pintu kamarnya lagi.

Sementara itu member lain hanya saling bertatapan bingung sejenak sebelum kembali sibuk dengan sarapan mereka layaknya monster-monster yang kepalaran.

.

"Hyung tunggu!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil menyusul Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar sebelum namja manis itu menutup pintu. Yesung yang kaget bahkan tak sempat melarang Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kyu? Keluar, aku sedang ingin sendiri." Seru Yesung dengan wajah yang cepat memerah. Yesung marah.

"Tapi ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu hyung." Kyuhyun memelas.

"Apalagi huh? Bukankah kau tadi sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang terjadi padaku semalam. Kau meninggalkanku di tengah jalan dan pegi ke rumah Changmin sendirian, itulah katamu ingat?"

Kyuhyun cukup kaget dengan ucapan Yesung yang penuh emosi dan kemarahan itu. Jadi Yesung mendengar pembicaraannya dengan member lain tadi? Gawaat.

"Hyung aku tak.."

"Cukup aku lelah! Sekarang keluar."

"Hyung.."

"AKU BILANG CUKUP! KELUAR SEKARANG ATAU AKU YANG PERGI DARI TEMPAT INI!"

Kyuhyun benar-benar kaget dan panik mendengar ucapan Yesung hingga namja tampan itu akhirnya tak punya pilihan selain melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar itu. Di ambang pintu Kyuhyun kembali berbalik dan menatap Yesung.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf hyung, aku sungguh tak sengaja. Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya hyung. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu." Kata Kyuhyun sedih sambil menatap namja manis itu. Namun sayang sekali karena Yesung seperti tuli dan tak mendengarnya. Namja manis itu bahkan tak mau menatapnya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan tahu dia tak bisa apa-apa sekarang ini. Hingga satu-satunya yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan adalah menuruti ucapan Yesung untuk keluar dari tempat itu seperti kemauan Yesung. Lalu ketika dia baru saja keluar pintu itu dengan cepat ditutup Yesung dengan sebuah bantingan keras.

Kyuhyun akhirnya tak punya pilihan lain selain hanya menatap sendu dan penuh penyesalan benda kayu itu. Ia menyesal setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga membuat Yesung malah semakin benci dan menjauhinya.

.


End file.
